Ignited
by My Little Pony 4EVA
Summary: What if Elsa had fire powers instead of ice powers? And Anna was a homicidal maniac? Inspired by Let 'Em Burn and Will You Help Me Hide A Body, this is Frozen as I would make it. WARNING: This is a lot more adult and frightening than the original Frozen from Disney. I found the picture on Pinterest. I do not own it. It belongs to its respective owner(s).
1. The Beginning of the End

**So, this is my new fanfic. Again, no judging, as I am still a rookie at this. But, I thought that I should at least have something else going that people can look forward to. I do feel kind of bad that I'm doing two things at once. My editor/bestie says that it messes with my plot lines, but who cares. This story could not wait to be written (and I honestly couldn't wait to write it).**

**This is inspired by the song Let Em Burn, and I may mention another song called Do You Wanna Hide A Body. You can find both on YouTube. This is my version of the _whole_ story of those songs.**

**NOTE: I do not own Frozen, or Let Em Burn, no matter how much I wish that I did. All that goes to their respectful owners. The story's cover goes to someone on Pinterest. I got he pic off of Google, so I'm not sure exactly who.**

* * *

I'm running. Actually, fleeing is more accurate. I can't run any faster, and the trees are just too dense. I flick my wrist, and flames surge out at the tree. It catches fire, and falls away. I flick the opposite wrist, and fire is now burning out of both hands. A path is forming in the vegetation. Too bad fire is bright, and is not in any way helping me evade my pursuers. _Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel._ Because that works out just great.

The trees seem to be growing closer together, and I have to fight even harder to clear my way. I hear the sound of boots thundering behind me grow closer. Adrenaline surges even faster through my veins. I can't hold back my powers any longer. I turn around and see the men. Three steps closer. Two. One. NOW! I thrust my hands out, and flames that rival the Devil's own surge out and at the guards. The ones that I have been trying to escape for what feels like forever and a year. I watch in awed horror as the fire engulf them, and the thirteen men collapse to the ground at my feet.

I startle awake in bed, screaming. It has been the same nightmare every night now for a month. And every night, it is the same. I'm running through the forest, then I ignite the forest and eventually kill the guards pursuing me. And every night it grows worse. My powers truly are growing much too strong. And I've feared this all along. I just wish that my little sister Ella would leave me alone. And quit asking if I "will help her hide a body." I mean, I am locked up in my room for a reason. I honestly think she just wants to abuse my powers to kill someone else. "Andrea? Please, I know your in there. You'v been hiding for nine years. People say don't cry, and I have tried to, hide bodies without you. I have no tears." Oh great. Ella heard my screams and came here. Just wonderful. "I've killed mother and father. Now its just you and me. What are you going to do? Come help me hide their bodies."

All I can say is, "WHAT!?" I run to the door and swing it open. "You did WHAT!?"

"I killed mother and father. You're next Andy." And then, Ella lunges at me. I slam my door. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. I can feel the fire building inside me. I lean against the door, putting all my weight on the slab of wood.

"Go away, Ella!" I scream. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if it comes to it!" The jingling of the doorknob only grows more intense.

"I'm coming for you next, Andrea." Ella's head pokes in through the small opening in the doorway. I see a small glitter bade in her hand. "You could have helped me hide bodies, but no. You just hid in your room all these years. And now, you're gonna die." She shoves her hand in, the knife clutched tightly in her hand. She jabs t my head. I feel warm blood instantly begin dripping down my face. I try to wipe it away with the sleeve of my nightgown. Big mistake. The opening is enough for my little sister to drive the blade of the knife into my chest, up to the hilt. I gasp, then the world goes black.

* * *

**Don't worry. This is not the end, and Andrea (fire version of Elsa) does not die. Enjoy. And keep reading.**


	2. All In Your Head

**Thanks to all the viewers this story has gotten already. I think that I may put my other story on hold for the time being, while I get my ideas for this story into writing. And yes people. I realize that this story is messed up. That is do to the scary, scarredness (is that a word?) of my demented mind to thank for that. And if you can't deal with my dark side, leave now. This story is not for you. Those of you still here, you have been warned...**

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, hyperventilating. I clutch at the blankets and claw myself into a sitting position. The covers of my bed begin to heat up, and glow a red orange color. I throw them back and start pacing around my room. Scorch marks appear on the floor in my wake, and the room is alight in the fiery luminescence ascending the walls in a grandiloquent design.

The dream from which I just awoke was different. I have no idea why, but it hurts to think about the worst nightmare of my life. And I've seen some pretty frightening things materialize out of my subconscious. I don't know what could have sparked this though. I mean, Ella loves our mom and dad. And me. Even if she's killed half of the entire kingdom, she isn't crazy enough to do something that insane. Right?

Footsteps echo down the empty corridor. They stop outside my room, and I can see a shadow under the door. A few seconds later, I hear a knock. _The_ knock. Ella.

"Andy, please. I know you're in there. You've been hiding for nine years. They say don't cry, and I have tried to."

"Go away!" I screech. Inside, all I can say is, "Oh nonononononononononono! This can not be happening! The dreams were signs all along of the inevitable future and now I'm going to die and mother and father are dead and Ella is a homicidal maniac and..." My stomach rises even higher into my throat as Ella continues.

"I-I've killed father and mother. Its just you and me. What are we gonna do?" Sobbing can be heard through the door. I look through the keyhole and see tears streaming down my younger sister's face. "Can you, will you, help me hide their bodies." Her voice cracks a little, and I almost feel sorry for her.

"Ella, you are a f****** b****. You realize that, don't you? I mean, what kind of person kills their own _parents_!?" I then touch the doorknob, and let my anger slowly leak out. The metal liquefies, melting the knob beyond any hope of saving, and locking my door permanently. "Don't follow me, Ella you b****." With that, I run to my window, punch out the glass, and jump out and fall towards the quiet courtyard below.

I land on a hedge, and slip off and walk silently towards the palace stables. Grabbing my beloved horse, Phoenix, and all the food she could need for a month, I head towards the gates. Phoenix and I slip out quietly, and I mount the chestnut mare. With a shake of the reins, we are off, never to be seen again.

* * *

**So, that was a lovely alternate ending to Will You help Me Hide A Body's part in this story, don't you think? And yes, I did censor this story. Don't judge. I really don't feel like writing that sort of language out in full. EVER! I'll update soon with more on Andrea. And maybe Ella, if people want more of the homicidal younger sibling. Comment your opinions on Ella's return.**

**Oh, and I should probably mention, my OCs are completely fictional and are in no way representative of anyone in my life. Any relations to peoples, living or dead, is purely a coincidence. Although, if you can link my OCs to a real person, feel free to private message me letting me know. Because that might actually be kind of cool. Even if both of my OCs are murderers, and real life murderers are not cool, the relationship might be [cool]. Keep reading, and please comment. Thank you everybody, and goodnight.**


	3. Escape Is Only Ever Temporary

**So, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. My life has been hectic as always, and I just can't wait for this school year to be DONE! Although, my crush is only 12.379546% as likely to talk to me (and yes, I am such a nerd as to say 12.379546%), so maybe school could last a little longer. Ugh! Teenage girl problems! Read, and please review. I need the critiquing.**

* * *

It's been two days since I left Ellendare, the kingdom of my birth and childhood. Even if that childhood was full of death and flames and destruction and was f****** hell, it was still a childhood. My childhood. I sigh and walk back over to where I tied Phoenix to a tree. She is daintily nibbling on the dandelions and wild grasses that grow freely around us. I walk over to her, stroking her neck. She whines in delight and nuzzles my dress, obviously searching for treats. "Sorry Nickie," I apologize. "No snacks right now." My horse goes back to eating, and I absentmindedly begin to braid flame colored ribbons and beads into her mane. It was something that I used to do constantly when we were alone in the stable. Now it is simply a habit that, try as I must, I can't stop doing. It's like Nickie's power. Nickie the master of makeovers. Bit of a mouthful, but who cares. Andrea the fire queen is a mouthful as well.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of pounding hooves on the forest floor. As they grow closer, I untie my horse and throw myself into the saddle. Fortunately, everything was packed up already, so I was able to get even more of a head start. I urge Phoenix into a gallop, and we pound away from our camp and deeper into the forest. Hopefully, my campfire will draw the attention of whoever is pursuing me for at least a moment or two. That would give me enough time to have enough of a head start that I can reach the East Valley before whoever is after me catches up. They can't get me once I'm in the valley. I shake the reins harder, urging Phoenix to gallop even faster. I no longer hear galloping horses, but that means nothing. I don't dare look back, and I don't dare let Phoenix break stride. We need to reach the valley and not stop until at least an hour after it is fully dark or until we reach the East Valley. Whichever comes first.

After hours of galloping, and an hour and a half after the night has consumed the woods, Phoenix and I stop in a small clearing about half a mile away from the road that we had been traveling. Hopefully, whoever was after me also stopped for the night. Preferably about an hour before I did. And I don't mean to sleep really. Just catch my breath, eat something, and let Nickie rest. Then, in about three hours, we can get moving again and reach the valley before whoever is after me even awakens. I lay down in the grass, using my cloak as a shield against the wet and cold of the dew. I watch the stars sparkle overhead, and flick my wrist at the sky. Red and orange fireworks explode in the heavens. They are silent though, as so that they don't wake whoever is asleep.

The grass rustles as someone steps into the clearing. I whirl around, wrapping myself snugly in my cloak. In hindsight, shouldn't have done that. Standing over me, her black hair shining like a raven's in the moonlight, is Ella. "Surprised to see me big sister?" she taunts.

"Not really," I answer.

"Looks like your a bit tangled up there." God, I want to punch her face so badly right now. "You want to know a secret, since obviously you're not going anywhere anytime soon..."

"No."

"Well, too bad Andy. I need to tell you this now, and we don't have much time. He is coming for us both, and you've got to help me."

"Wait a second. Who's coming for us, Ella?" I can't help but feel my hear rate accelerate, even though this is all probably a trick and distraction so that the palace guards ca find me.

"Him. He who shalt be named. You know who. We made a deal with him as children, remember? Nine years ago?" I gasp. The Devil himself is coming for us.

"The Vilde's Agreement. He's coming back, now that...oh why did you have to kill the final two of the thousand people needed." I know that she had to in order to preserve our souls, but she didn't have to kill our parents. And she could have waited until the hundred and fifteenth moon, in which I'll have reached my eighteenth year. "We need to get to the Valley. NOW!" I race over to where Phoenix is tied to a tree. Ella grabs the satchel from where it lays on the ground. She slings it over her shoulder as she is running towards me. I help her throw herself gracefully onto the mare's back. Sensing the urgent intensity in my movements, Nickie starts to move as I climb onto her back. Once I'm on, she allops faster than I knew was even possible. Some instinct drives her towards the valley that is my salvation. And Ella's doom, if what I remember from the agreement is true. God, why do I drag myself and those I love into these situations so much?

* * *

**All I really have to say a tthe end of this is please review, and tell me what you want to happen next. Oh, and I also have to say "God bless " That website is my writings' hero. R&R! :)**

**I'd also like to try and explain the girls' past in more depth in the next chapter, so my next update may be a little slower. Just to warn all you.**


End file.
